


left a mark on my heart

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Community: femslash100, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Past Relationship(s), Post-Betrayal, Post-Break Up, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Becky supposes she should have seen it coming.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1894277.html">Challenge #508</a> - "teeth" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	left a mark on my heart

Becky supposes she should have seen it coming.

She should have seen it coming in the sex, in the way Nattie changed towards the end, towards the betrayal. In the way she became rougher and more insistent, in the way her eyes would gleam with something dark as they fucked. Becky never thought anything of it because she enjoyed it, because she _liked_ it when Nattie would pull her hair or scrape her teeth against her skin or hold her down. She thought Nattie was doing it for _her_ , because she’d discovered something that made Becky gasp and moan and beg for more-more-more.

She certainly didn’t think it was because Nattie was bored, because she wanted more than Becky by her side, wanted more than what she was getting out of her matches.

And now, Nattie’s getting the _more_ she wants. Nattie’s getting it, and Becky’s left with nothing but the bruises Nattie worked into her skin and an even bigger one on her heart. ( _Bruises fade_ , she tells herself, _and you’ll come back from this_ – though maybe that’s only true for the physical ones.)


End file.
